rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyoming
A ruthless mercenary with a British accent, his character profile on the DVDs states his place of birth as "somewhere British". Wyoming is hired by O'Malley to kill Tucker. Like Tex, Wyoming had been trained in a secret project, in which all the participants were paired with an AI and code named after one of the 49 American states still in existence at the time. Little to anyone's knowledge until late in the series, Wyoming's AI had been Gary. Role in the plot Wyoming has a habit of giving an insincere "sorry" to his victims just prior to killing them, but, in one instance, retracts this apology when Tex complains to him that he has destroyed what she considers her alien ship. He also is never shown getting agitated, showing no signs of annoyance when he can't spot Tucker in the group - indeed, he seems impressed. During Wyoming's search for Tucker, he single-handedly eliminates the entire Sidewinder Red Team (Tex had already killed the Sidewinder Blues before the events of the series proper, explained in a flashback in Episode 10). In Episode 43, he is also responsible for shooting a rocket launcher out of Tucker's hands, thereby preventing Tucker from killing Church before the bomb inside the latter explodes (although according to one of the time-traveling Churches, this act had little consequence, as the present was destroyed either way). In the middle of season 4, the quest team discovers that Wyoming has survived the explosion: He appears in the temple in the Great Freezing Plains, for a purpose yet to be revealed, and kills the Alien and destroys his ship. He then runs from the scene, pursued by a furious Tex. In Out Of Mind he uses a Warthog to escape Tex, but she manages to place a homing device on it. However, Wyoming has a conversation with a thus-far unnamed associate in which it is evident that both he and his benefactor are planning something for Tex. Later in the mini-series, York's AI mentions Wyoming underwent mental damage after his AI, Gamma, removed itself from his system, and York mentions that "Reggie" had a penchant for knock-knock jokes, something Gary is notorious for. After O'Malley leaves his base behind to travel to Blood Gulch (as seen in Season Four), Wyoming remains behind to safeguard the base. Tex and York stage an assault, and Wyoming, with two underlings, confronts them. Wyoming kills York but finds himself at the mercy of Tex, who threatens to "pummel Wyoming senseless" and extract information from his gear after he reveals he knows of O'Malley's jump into someone else. After the threat, Wyoming decides to tell her, but Tex decides to use her method anyway. According to Tex, Wyoming teleported away before she could interrogate him. After learning the name of Wyoming's AI, Gamma, Church deduces that the computer Gary is in actually Gamma, and therefore is the one responsible for teleporting Wyoming to his location. At some point after he was transported to the future, he hired at least four red and blue bodyguards, two of them having accents. Little is known about these guards, or when, how, or even why Wyoming hired them. One of the few things certain is that the four that appeared are all dead, three of them Tex's hands, the last one by York. These guards only appeared in Out of Mind. He has since retrieved Gary from the computer terminal of O'Malley's fortress, and reappeared in Blood Gulch, taking the Blues hostage with the help of Gary, controlling the tank which used to house Sheila. As part of the same super-soldier program as Tex, Wyoming was granted not only an AI but a special ability. The ability is revealed during Wyoming's attack on the Blues (occupying the Red Base at the time) when he continually loops a particular stretch of time in order to modify events in his favour. His use of the time looping is discovered by Tucker, who was aware of the time loop thanks to his sword. Tucker eventually lulled Wyoming into complacency and stabbed him with the sword early in the loop, killing him. However he and Church quickly discovered that as with the time loop that Church once experienced, several copies of Wyoming were being created and were congregating under the Red Base. In the resulting chaos, Gary was disabled and, to the surprise of the Blues, the Reds attacked the Wyomings, leaving only one alive. Cornering him, the Blues discovered the villain's ultimate plot. In episode 100 the last Wyoming is seen to be executed by Tex. It is unknown if he will return through some complex plot. Kills Wyomings first seen kill was Phil, the whiney red team-member stationed at Sidewinder. Wyoming also killed Crunchbite by blowing up his ship with a rocket launcher and further killed York by shooting him in the last episode of Out Of Mind. Weapons He used a pistol to kill phil in episode 40 which he used in the rest of season 2, he also used a sniper to shoot the rocket launcher out of tuckers hand, in which he probably used that rocket launcher to shoot down the ship crunchbite was in killing him, throughtout the rest of the series he uses a battle rifle. Other Information The auditions for Wyoming are described by the cast as "terrible"; with the exception of Gus Sorola, every cast member auditioned for the role doing various accents - for example, Joel Heyman performed a Cockney accent, Burnie Burns an Australian accent - and eventually Matt Hullum's British accent was chosen because everything else was so bad. Gallery Category: Characters Category:freelancer